Home
by BG Sparrow
Summary: [BEWITCHED] This takes place before the part where Jack finds Isabel in the studio at the end. Isabel is alone when her father appears one last time, however. [One Shot]


I saw Bewitched last night on it's opening day and it was so sweet and wonderfully humorous, I had to contribute a little something on its behalf. This takes place before (and somewhat during) the part where Jack finds Isabel in the studio and begs her to stay at the end. Isabel is alone when her father appears one last time, however. They have a little discussion as transcribed below. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from/ related to Bewitched, movie of television show.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Home**

Isabel was a complete emotional wreck as she walked inside the quiet studio sat on the front stoop on her television home. She felt happiest here and thought she could call this home because she was happiest with him, but she was taking his rejection hard, wondering what she could've done to prevent this or if there was a way to fix it without her powers interfering. She couldn't use her powers. She wouldn't that's what's got her in this state to begin with.

Her cat jumped into her lap, and she stroked its dark coat and began to talk to him, voicing her concerns and thoughts.

"Maybe I should go back," she said. "There's nothing left for me here. Let's face it; I'll never be able to cut it as a mortal. Daddy was right."

"No, I was wrong, Isabel." She turned around to see her father standing on the stoop behind her, and he took a seat next to her on the stairs.

"No you weren't," she said. "I've messed everything up."

"Well, you've managed to have your heart broken just like every other girl in the world, so I'd say you're getting there."

Isabel let a tear fall as she held her cat closer.

"It's not fair," she said with a sniff. "I should've never told him."

"And just how long were you going to keep it a secret? You know you can't resist, darling."

"I can to," she said for the hundredth time. "He used me, he lied to me, and I still forgave him for all of that! I'm so stupid and… and I'm coming home with you, Daddy."

"Now, now, you don't mean that at all," he said, throwing his arm around her comfortingly. "I believe you can be a mortal."

Isabel looked up at her father very perplexed.

"But you-"

"I know I'm all against you turning on your own kind, and I know that you'll never really loose your love for the convenience of your magic and be one hundred percent mortal, but for your happiness, I'll do anything, Isabel. You have the nerve – and the heart – to be a mortal, if you really wanted to."

"Oh, I do," she said with a smile. "It hurts just as much to be in love being a witch than it does a mortal, I suppose. But I wouldn't know."

"And you never will," her father said matter-of-factly. "But that doesn't seem to stop you from trying."

He smiled down at his daughter who returned it as she wiped her eyes. He planted a small kiss on the top of her head and rubbed her shoulder.

"You don't even like him," she said jokingly.

"Only if you don't," he told her.

She started to laugh somewhat and straightened up a bit. Her mood was lightening a bit to her and her father's relief.

"You'll always have me on your side," he said. "No matter what your decision, whether or not I fully approve-"

She gave him a little sneer at which he rolled his eyes.

"Seriously, Isabel, I know you're confused and troubled, but you've got to do and say what comes from inside you. Don't let others influence you, including me and that maniac you have a thing for."

"Daddy, leave Iris alone," Isabel said.

"Well then you leave Jack alone! Give him up entirely on your on will! Stop thinking about him! Never speak to him again!"

"I have the mind not to," she said grumpily. A short silence followed before Isabel asked her father, "Do people like him deserve a second chance? After all he's done?"

"That's up to you to decide," he said. "In your sensible state of mind, do you think he deserves a second chance?"

"Absolutely not," she said without hesitation. "He's rude, conceited, a liar, talked about me behind my back, and he made me fall in love with him. And he made me cry."

"All right then," he father said. "Now, what does your heart tell you?"

"He does," she said with sweet smile as the thought of him overtook her. "He's charming, sweet, funny, he said all these wonderful things about me, and he made me fall in love with him."

Her father quirked an eyebrow, looking at his daughter with uncertainty.

"Do you realize what you're saying?" he asked her.

"What?"

"That he deserves that second chance."

Isabel thought about this. She was ready in a heartbeat to have him walk through those doors, sweep her up into his arms, and kiss her for no apparent reason; just because. But again a tense feeling told her no. It had to stop. _You remember the way he acted when you told him that you were a witch, Isabel_, she thought.

But the door and the arms and kiss sounded too good. Too good to give up over this. But how could they possibly work it out? I was so confusing.

Isabel looked back over at her father, but he was gone. She was the only one sitting on the stoop again. She ran her fingertips over her cat's head lightly still thinking about him and how much she wanted to be happy. So happy holding his hand, goofing off, and being accepted by him. But that wasn't going to happen. Maybe if she hadn't told him…

Her father was only gone a few seconds before the studio door in front of her swung wide open and Jack came running in towards her, calling her name. She smiled sadly; she was going to risk getting hurt more if that was at all possible just for a few last moments with him.

But Isabel was very confused yet she couldn't have felt more whole in her entire life within those few moments. He was begging her to stay. He loved her. So what if she was a witch? That mattered to Isabel most, and she beyond estatic but so when he had said it to her.

She even ventured to wonder if her father had anything to do with his sudden behavior, but the sincerity in his voice and the desperate look in his eyes could not be placed there by a spell. It was him, truly him.

Then Jack kissed her, and she was so in love she thought she might burst. Fireworks exploded within her. Time stood still. Everything was wonderful.

When their kiss had ended, Jack stood up and took her hand, helping her up. She was getting lost in his eyes again, but something caught her attention in the darkness behind him; there her father was leaning into the wall. She smiled warmly as he winked at her.

The best feeling in the world just got better.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**. Please Review .**


End file.
